


I'll Chasse After You

by ArcoIris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballroom Dancing, F/F, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:04:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcoIris/pseuds/ArcoIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Pretty, aren't they Shouyou?" His mother asked him.</i><br/>"Yeah..." He mumbled, never taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.<br/>They effortlessly moved, dancing slowly and fluidly to the music.  The lady raised up her leg, and together, the two twirled around like the ballerinas on Natsu's music box.</p><p> </p><p>In middle school, Hinata Shouyou never saw the Small Giant of Karasuno play in Nationals.  Instead, he was at home with his mom watching a ballroom competition.</p><p>Haikyuu!! characters in a plot inspired by Ballroom e Youkoso</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Chasse After You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with this. I just thought, "hey wouldn't it be cool if they danced instead of playing volleyball?" This is the result of me taking that thought seriously.
> 
> I plan on doing something with this work, but what? I don't know yet.
> 
> Also, some nice music to play in the background for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_rkOdie5KY

Hinata sat on the floor as close to the T.V. as he could without his mother getting mad at him. He liked how cool the stage looked on T.V., with bright blue colours and lights everywhere. Two dancers walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand, while the audience applauded them. The sounds of clapping silenced as the first note of the music started. His eyes stared at the dancers as they started slowly gliding across the floor. The two on stage started to twirl around, and he watched, surprised at how people could look so beautiful.

"Pretty, aren't they Shouyou?" His mother asked him.  
"Yeah..." He mumbled, never taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him.  
They effortlessly moved, dancing slowly and fluidly to the music. The lady raised up her leg, and together, the two twirled around like the ballerinas on Natsu's music box.

The dancers finished their dance, bowing low towards the audience, and walking a few more steps before bowing again. Then they held hands, and swiftly moved away from the dance floor, to the far right where the cameras could not see them anymore.

"WOW!" Hinata whipped his head around to face his mom behind him. "That was so cool!"  
His mom smiled down at him. "Maybe you could try it out one day."  
"Yeah!"

 

Within the next week, Hinata was looking up how to dance on his parent's computer. He danced wherever he could, in his room, the living room, and even at school. Though he had nobody to dance with, he looked up the names of different dance moves, and tried copying the movements from different videos he had watched online. Though his parents wanted to put him in dance lessons, seeing how he had never practiced this much before for anything, they couldn't because there was no dance studio close to them.

In his last year of middle school, he was allowed to see a ballroom competition for those in junior high. "It's huge." Hinata said as soon as he entered the gym. He stopped in the doorway and breathed in deeply. "The smell of air salonpas!" 

"Sho-chan, you're too nervous." "They'll think you're a country hick"  
"B-but I've never been in a gym this big before!" Hinata protested to his friends Izumi and Koji.

Throughout the years, he had tried to get the two of them to help him with practicing dance moves, but they had always been too embarrassed. Today they came though with Hinata to show that they supported him. He excitedly sat in his seat, eyes scanning the large gym that he was in. Though there weren't too many people in the audience, it was the biggest crowd Hinata was able to be a part of.

"Look at those guys." Koji whispered to Hinata and Izumi, pointing at a group of tall middle schoolers, wearing matching blue and white jackets with the words Kitagawa Daiichi Dance Studio printed on them. The group stood out compared to all the other contestants. They brought an air of professionalism, as if it was a fact that a pair among them would win.

"They're the favour to win this competition, aren't they?" "Who? Kitagawa Daiichi?" "They won for the past two years already." "Seriously?" "Apparently that number 002's nickname is called King." "He must be pretty good then."

Hinata was excited by the conversation behind him. The dance studio had to be amazing to have their students win twice in a row. Hinata searched the group of students, looking for the one that was talked about. The one with number 002 on his back was a young teen with black hair who had just come back from changing into his dance outfit.

All at once, the competition started while Hinata was distracted. Dancers moved onto the gym floor, and number 002 walked briskly in front of him with an air of regality, his pace leaving Hinata chilled from the wind. His eyes followed the teen, and Hinata decided to watch him for the rest of the day.

As soon as the music started, the boy with the black hair roughly pulled his partner towards him, starting their dance with power. As they moved around the dance floor, they were forceful in a way that forced your eyes to them. Every few steps they were raised onto their toes, moving about in a way Hinata didn't know you could with ballroom dance. It seems as if his partner was getting cheers from the audience, because he smiled and waved into the crowd. That seemed to annoy him, because their dance picked up after that, and the pair was whisked away to the other side of the gym, almost out of Hinata's sight, as he had to strain to see them past the other dancers.

Hinata could tell the dance was over when he heard clapping from all around him, and the dancers stopped in place, a few bowing to the crowd. Numbers were called out, yet Hinata wasn't paying attention. Though his parents allowed him to go to watch the competition, he knew that they wanted him back home soon. With Koji and Izumi, Hinata got up out of their seats to exit the building.

"They were really great weren't they?" Izumi asked Hinata, but Hinata never replied to the question because he ran up to meet the dancer wearing number 002 on his back.

"You were amazing out there!" Hinata praised the dancer.  
The teen harrumphed at Hinata's praise. "You obviously weren't seeing what was happening."  
"What?" Hinata was surprised by his response.  
"We made countless mistakes out there, and we almost didn't make it to the next part of the competition."

The teen eyed Hinata's outfit, recognizing that he was only part of the audience and not a competitor. "Well if you couldn't tell what was happening, you must not know much about ballroom dance."

Hinata's hands clenched as he lowered his head. The half-hearted remark hurt him much more than he cared to admit.

"What did you say!?" Koji yelled at the teen, startling him.  
"Stay out of it." Izumi held him back.  
"What do you know about what he has done the last three years? What's the point saying that?"

An adult walking down the hall saw the altercation between the teens. "Boys, hurry up and go back to where you are supposed to."

The young teen turned around and started walking towards where the rest of his dance studio members were.

"Sho-chan, let's go home." Izumi said to Hinata.

Instead of walking back with his friends to entrance of the building, he ran to catch up with the teen.

"Shouyou?" "Sho-chan?"

"You!" Hinata yelled, catching his attention. "If you're the king that rules the dance hall...I'll have to defeat you! And I'll be the last one standing!"

The young teen looked back, startled. Then he seemed to compose himself.

"The last ones standing are the victors. Only the strongest." He turned fully to face Hinata. "If you want to be the last one standing, become strong." After saying his spiel, the boy turned back to join his group.

When Hinata's friends caught up to him, Hinata turned and bowed low to them. "Thank you for today!"

The two blushed and looked away. "D-dumbass." "You don't have to thank us. We only came with you today."

"Huh? What are you talking about? That means a lot."

 

Over the next year, Hinata practiced more and more. Seeing others his age in ballroom competitions inspired him, and made him work harder to be able to compete. Though him and his friends weren't going to the same high school, he was luckily accepted into Karasuno High. Though many questioned why he would choose a far away school, it was mainly because it was close to Karasuno Dance Studio, and he could go there after school.

After his first day of classes, he ran to the dance studio, weaving his way through people walking on the streets. _I'm here. I'm finally in a dance studio!_ Hinata ran towards the open doors of the studio. _And then, against the "king"... I'll show him the efforts of my hard work!_ Hinata leaped through the doorway. As soon as he looked up from his landing, his face twisted into one of shock and horror. Inside, was the same black-haired teen from months before, practicing dance moves by himself.

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Hinata yelled and pointed at the other teen, making him stumble in shock.

He looked back at Hinata with the same, if not greater, shock paralled on his face.

_Why is the king here??_

**Author's Note:**

> link to the video that I wrote Hinata seeing as a child: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsORzIiovVs


End file.
